


I've Got Two Faces

by JoshDunGivesMeLife (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Asylums, Bloodplay, Bloody shit, Insanity now, M/M, Memory Loss, Mostly Dom Blurryface, Poor Josh, Prob sad ending idk, Shit, Smut, Sub Tyler, Top/Sub Josh, Torture, idfk, im sorry, kinda rape, sorry - Freeform, wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JoshDunGivesMeLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh turned his head, grimacing as Blurry's long tongue slid up his jawline.<br/>"I-I don't want this."<br/>"You know you do, Josh. Tyler knows. He can see it, <em>feel it<em>."</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double-Sided

**Author's Note:**

> Help me please

"Phew, that was awesome." Tyler slumped onto the leather couch in their green room, after-show adrenaline still running through his veins.  
Josh flopped next to him and sighed.  
"I am beat. Those girls nearly pulled me off the island."  
"Yeah, I saw that. Sorry."  
"Nah, not your fault."  
Silence fell between the two, and Tyler placed his hand on Josh's knee unexpectedly.  
"Hey man, just..thanks. For everything. You gave up everything you had before to join me with this and I just..Well I couldn't do any of this without you. I love you, Josh. No homo." Tyler grinned at the last part, putting his hands up defensively.

Josh smiled, a tear threatening to slip.  
"Of course, Ty. I'd do anything for you."

"Welp, enough of that sappy stuff. I need a Redbull." Tyler stood and walked to the mini fridge they had, pulling out the familiar blue can, popping it open and tipping it back.  
"You are _not _sleeping tonight, dude."__  
"That's fine. I'll just whisper Drake lyrics to you from my bunk all night."  
Josh laughed, leaning back and sighing happily.  
"I miss when it was just us, no cameras, no mangers, just hanging out." 

"Oh, yeah?" Tyler lied down on the floor and his hand went instinctively to his throat, touching it almost gingerly.  
"Yeah."  
"You know, I..I've been thinking about..Him."  
"Blurryface?"  
Tyler nodded.  
"He's still here?"  
"Uh..Yeah. He actually..never left.." Tyler mumbled the last part and looked away.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothin'." 

"Listen Tyler, I.." Josh began, playing with his fingers.  
"Josh. Go. Run, now." Tyler interrupted, sitting up quickly and grabbing his throat.  
He shut his eyes, choking.  
"Tyler! Fight it, Tyler, fight him."  
"Josh, go!" Tyler yelled, his fist pounding into the floor, the familiar oily black paint sliding itself over his forearms and creeping to his hands.  
"I'm not leaving you, Tyler." 

Tyler made one last choking noise before turning his head to look at the kneeling Josh, eyes blood red.  
"Hello, Joshy." Blurry snarled, his voice cut and sharp.  
Josh stood quickly, reaching for the door.  
"Bad choice, baby." Blurry backed Josh up against the door before he could open it, slender fingers tracing his features.  
"Tyler likes this."  
"S-Stop, please." Josh stuttered, his doe eyes tinted with fear.  
Blurry grinned, a pair of fangs making themselves known.  
Josh cowered down, breathing heavily.  
"Like them? They're new. Tyler just can't stop himself when it comes to fear." Blurry whispered the last part against Josh's throat, his breath hot.  
Josh grimaced and tried to turn away as he felt Blurry's tongue slide up his neck.  
"Please, I-I don't want this." 

"Oh, Josh, please. You know you do. Tyler knows. He can see it, _feel _it."__


	2. Can't Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit waddup  
> I fucking love BlurryxJosh fics idk why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP BUT I CANT WHEN YOU ALL HAVE GOD DAMN GUNS FOR HANDS YOU ASSHOLES 
> 
> THIS SONG'S CALLED WE DONT BELIEVE WHATS ON TV AND I WANT TO SEE YOU FUCKIN _KILL _SOMEBODY *throws ukulele*__

"And I like what I see, too."  
Blurry slotted his thigh between Josh's legs, dragging his fangs across the drummer's throat.  
"P-Please." Josh begged, breathing heavily, his heart ready to beat out of his chest.  
"So beautiful, so pure. You ever been fucked by a demon, baby boy?"  
Josh squirmed and struggled, trying to kick and punch Blurry.  
"Ah-ah, sweetheart, you don't want to get hurt, do you?" Blurry grabbed Josh's wrist mid-swing and gripped it hard, causing Josh to grit his teeth in pain, his knees weakening.  
" _Do you? _"__

Josh felt a tear slide down his cheek.  
"Answer me, slut." Blurry's voice hissed in his ear.  
"N-o." He choked out.  
"Good."  
Josh heard the lock click behind him and he was pulled into a feverish kiss, his red hair being tugged and pulled at.  
Blurry nipped at his bottom lip, his tongue pushing for entrance to Josh's mouth.  
When Josh refused, Blurry bit hard on his lip, drawing blood and making him cry out in pain.  
Blurry shoved his tongue into Josh's mouth, blood and saliva mingling.  
Josh choked back a moan and tried to push Blurry away. 

"You fucking slut." Blurry pulled away, walking at least 10 steps from Josh.  
"If you really want to, go. Run away, Josh."  
Josh was panting, his face red, lip bleeding, legs weak.  
"But if you want more, which I know you do, then stay." Blurry's piercing red eyes flashed to brown for a split second, making Josh jump.  
Josh licked away a drop of blood from his lip, taking a moment to think before tackling Blurry, crashing their lips together and pushing him onto the couch. 

"You-fucking- _whore _." Blurry moaned through the open-mouthed kisses.__  
Josh just groaned and began grinding down on Blurry, attacking his collarbone with bites.  
Josh looked up and saw brown.  
Brown eyes.  
"T-Tyler? Oh my god, fuck, oh my god, I'm so sorry." Josh jumped off of Tyler, running towards the door.  
"Josh, no!"  
He stopped.  
"Josh.." Tyler sat up, playing with his fingers.  
"I liked it."  
Josh's stomach dropped.  
"You..what?"  
"I liked what you were.." Tyler swallowed hard. "I liked what you were doing."  
Josh's hand fell from the door knob and Tyler stood.  
"Tyler..That..that wasn't you though.."  
"I know. But I could still feel it." 

Tyler walked to Josh and slipped his arms around the red-haired boys torso, nuzzling into his chest.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, Tyler. _You _, not Blurry."__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy


	3. I Need Your Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL  
> WELL  
> WELLLLLLLLL  
> SHIT  
> I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY  
> BUT FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOHOOOOO

They both stood, holding each other.  
Tyler had stiffened for some reason, as if someone told him a nasty secret.  
A loud knock came from outside the door, telling them that it was time to go.  
Tyler pulled away from Josh, looking away.  
"Let's..Let's go."  
He opened the door and left without another word, leaving Josh standing alone, speechless. 

He wouldn't talk to Josh.  
At all.  
Like he suddenly became very distant, almost afraid.  
When Tyler walked quietly off the bus Josh caught him from behind.  
"Tyler, what's wrong? Why are you avoiding me like this?"  
Tyler's kind brown eyes were now pained and dull.  
"You were doing that stuff to Blurry, Josh. You liked it, liked _him _."__  
"I was just caught up in the moment-"  
"Have a nice night, Josh." Tyler walked away and climbed into his car. 

Josh stood and watched Tyler drive away quietly, his arms crossed.  
He walked past his car once Tyler was out of sight and began to pad down the sidewalk.  
Then jog.  
Then full-speed run-like-there's-something-chasing-you sprint.  
He was out of breath, his hair sticking to his forehead, hat crooked, in the middle of a street he didn't know. 

Josh layed down, the street lights giving off a dirty yellow glow.  
He watched the stars, how they were all so different.  
Tyler didn't have to like him.  
He didn't have to like Tyler.  
Josh stood and started walking back from where he came, eventually finding his car and slipping into it.  
Josh's house was...unusually quiet.  
Like something was there that shouldn't be.  
He kept the lights off, stepping lightly. 

A hand was put over his mouth and he screamed.  
Something sharp hit his throat and he stopped, frozen.  
A single, dirty black finger hushed his lips.  
"Now, now, darling, I want to fuck you before I kill you. Let's make this easy, all right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me in the ass Tyler/Blurryface/I don't give a damn


	4. The Tear In My Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA THE TITLE-  
> I CANT  
> I THOUGHT OF IT WHILE IN THE CAR
> 
>  
> 
> AHAHAHAHA I CANT STOP LAUGHING FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA

Josh whimpered, Blurry's finger tracing from his lips down to his cheek, neck, shoulder...  
Josh felt Blurry start to palm him and he jumped, another hand covering his mouth and hot breath in his ear.  
"Shh, now, baby. You know you like it."  
Blurry continued palming Josh through his jeans, earning small whines and moans.  
Josh gave a tiny thrust into Blurry's hand and a low chuckle was heard.  
  
"Horny yet, you little slut?"  
A gag was tied around Josh's mouth, his eyes widening.  
Blurry removed both hands and Josh heard something metal clink.  
He whipped around fast, hitting Blurry straight in the nose.  
Josh heard a sickening crack.  
"You fucking.." Blurry grunted, holding his nose. Black, sticky blood was flowing freely, making Josh cringe.  
Blurry just grinned, wiping his nose and showing off the pretty new pair of handcuffs he had.  
  
Along with a butcher knife so sharp Josh's knees nearly gave out.  
"Big mistake sweetheart." Blurry touched the tip, pressing down until blood started to bead.  
He licked it off seductively, eyes hooded.  
  
Josh grimaced.  
"Turn around, Joshy."  
"N-No."  
Blurry sprang on him, gripping his shoulder so hard Josh whimpered.  
"Do I need to show you how fucking sharp this knife is, Joshua?" He hissed in Josh's ear.  
Josh bit his lip and turned around, his hands being forced behind his back, handcuffs clicking tight around his wrists.  
  
"Tonight I'm going to make you scream my name, Joshua Dun. Tonight you'll know what _true _pain is, sweetheart."  
Josh choked back a sob.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCHOOL IS FUCKING DUMB I CANT EVEN UPDATE AS MUCH BC OF IT  
> FUCK YOU SCHOOL


	5. Tear Him Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's the tear in my ass  
> I am sore  
> He's the tear in my ass  
> Make me moan louder  
> than I ever have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a ha

Blurry pushed Josh into the bedroom, forcing him into a chair, his hands behind his back.  
He adjusted the handcuffs to be attached to the chair, allowing no movement.  
"Can't let you kick either, honey." Blurry purred, tying Josh's legs to the chair, making sure they were as spread apart as possible.  
  
His fingers danced up Josh's inner thigh, making the red-haired drummer whine.  
Josh shook his head and bit down on the gag when Blurry started to play with the button of his jeans.  
"Almost hard, Joshy, you dirty slut." Blurry palmed Josh, earning a clearly ecstasy-filled moan.  
Blurry's dick twitched and he bit his lip.  
"Fucking hell, you whore, you love this, don't you?"  
Josh's eyes fluttered, his mouth slightly open.  
  
Blurry climbed onto his lap, straddling him and kissing him through the gag, his tongue somehow finding a way into Josh's mouth, tasting every corner.  
Josh groaned, trying to shut his mouth once reality slapped him in the face.  
Blurry grinned against Josh's lips, biting down hard on whatever skin he could find, which just so happened to be the corner of Josh's mouth.  
  
He jumped, tears threatening to slip as blood started to drip from the wound.  
"There's more where that came from, honey." Blurry whispered, his breath hot on Josh's throat. He grazed against Josh's adam's apple and collarbone, leaving tiny scratches from his fangs.  
Josh choked back a moan, his eyes rolling back into his head when Blurry bit down on his neck, pain and pleasure surging from the two new marks in his throat.  
Blood immediately started to bead, getting cleaned by Blurry's tongue.  
  
"Taste so good, Joshy. You should see." Blurry stuck his tongue back into Josh's mouth, making him taste his own metallic blood.  
Josh wanted to fight and resist, but something about the way Blurry touched him, the things his tongue was able to do, turned him on.  
  
Josh resisted still though, thinking of Tyler.  
Too bad his body thought differently than his mind.  
  
He was fully hard now, his aching cock leaking pre-cum and Blurry's ass was _right _on top of it.__  
Blurry caught on, rocking against Josh's clothed cock and earning a long moan.  
"So desperate, baby." Blurry breathed, licking up Josh's neck and tracing his jawline.  
"You want this. You like it."  
  
Blurry grinned.  
  
"Tyler couldn't do this, could he?" He whispered, sucking deep purple hickies into Josh's neck.  
Josh leaned his head, exposing his neck more for Blurry, who unlatched and slapped Josh across the face.  
" _Could _he? Answer me, whore."__  
Josh shook his head quickly, tears spilling over his now red and flushed cheek.  
  
"That's what I thought. You belong to me, now, all right? You're MY little sex slave, Joshua." Blurry smiled and licked up a tear.  
"Can't wait to hear you scream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahaha  
> puns


	6. He's A Carver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicken nuggets oh shit

Josh was sobbing now, tears flowing silently down his cheeks.  
Blurry grinned, his teeth still stained red from Josh's blood.  
"Poor baby doesn't 'want this', huh?"  
He whispered in Josh's ear, giving it a couple strokes with his tongue.  
Josh shut his eyes, the gag still tight around his face, shaking his head. 

"Well, as long as you don't want sex, I have plenty of other things planned for you, baby.  
We can see what that pretty knife can do, can't we?"  
Josh swallowed hard and choked back a sob.  
"I think we should." Blurry answered for him, getting up and grabbing the large knife, along with several smaller blades.  
"Let's start small, yeah? First though, we need to get you in a more... _comfortable _position."__

Blurry untied Josh's feet and unlocked the handcuffs, making sure a knife was at the drummer's throat the entire time.  
"Get on the bed, sweetheart."  
Josh looked at Blurry, eyes huge.  
"Do I need to ask you twice?"  
Josh grimaced and climbed gingerly onto the bed, Blurry immediately taking control and reattaching the handcuffs and rope to Josh's feet and hands, leaving him spread-eagled on the bed. 

"Let's get rid of this old shirt, yeah? It'll only get in the way."  
Blurry cut Josh's shirt off, 'accidentally' grazing some of the skin on his stomach, making him buck up and scream in pain.  
Josh bit down on the cloth gag, watching as his own blood was licked clean by the demon, who was now straddling him.  
"Such perfect skin, I can't wait to see the scars." Blurry acted like an excited schoolgirl, clutching his plethora of knives. 

"I think we should start here, then go up, okay?" He looked up at Josh, as if asking for consent, a small arrow-head like blade pointing just above his navel.  
Josh just squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the pain.  
Blurry leaned in and kissed the spot where the blade was, then lightly started tracing lines up Josh's stomach, the point going deeper in each time. 

Soon it was dragging through the skin on Josh's belly, slicing up and down, making the same wound bigger and deeper.  
Josh was screaming, his voice muffled from the gag. Tears poured hot and fast down his face and his vision was starting to fade.  
Blurry stopped once Josh looked about ready to pass out, and he drug a finger through the mess of blood on Josh, licking it up.  
"God, you taste so good, Joshy. Too bad this is barely the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decorated all four covers (front and back) of my planner dor school w/ pics of Ty and Jish 
> 
>  
> 
> Im so proud and not allowed to use the printer anymore


	7. No Matter How Much You Fight, I'll Be There To Knock You Back Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELLLL  
> AAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> JOSH FUCK ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoohooo
> 
> Miss Jackson
> 
> ARE YOU NASTY 
> 
> AAAAA  
> FUCK  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> SO F U C K I N G  
> T I R E D  
> GODDAMN IT

Blurry continued to carve little things into the half-conscious Josh, tiny cuts that he would clean thoroughly before making another.  
Josh was caught in a haze of...  
Well, he didn't really know.  
Pleasure?  
Pain?  
Just pure fucking anger?  
His head lolled to the side, eyes lidded.  
Blurry looked up and grinned, climbing to Josh's neck and leaving a couple more hickies to wake the drummer up. 

Josh thrashed weakly, his legs doing nothing to stop Blurry from making him moan against his will.  
Blurry finally untied the gag, cutting off any words Josh had with a heated kiss, his tongue forcing it's way into Josh's mouth, leaving no space unchecked.  
Josh whined into the kiss, the pain of his stomach wounds numbing themselves, Josh's body now making it known to him that he was still hard as _fuck _and that it was extremely uncomfortable.__

He gave a weak buck upwards, enough to let Blurry know of his little problem.  
"Now you want me to touch you? Suck you off? But baby boy, you said nothing sexual." Blurry made an innocent face, pulling away from Josh and climbing off of him.  
"Ooh, we are hard, aren't we?" Blurry kissed the bulge in Josh's jeans, earning a low moan.  
" _Please.. _" Josh begged, breathing heavily.__  
"So desperate, baby." Blurry smiled, slowly pulling his shirt off and unbuckling his belt, bringing it around and examining it.  
"Think this'd make a good whip?"  
Josh shook his head fast, whimpering.  
"Please, please, don't I hurt so _bad _, please no more." He cried.__  
Blurry's eyes darkened, and he backhanded Josh straight across the face.  
"Did I tell you to speak, whore?"  
Josh bit his lip, his left eyes now turning a shade of purple. 

 

"Guess I'll have to get the collar and ball gag out." 

Josh thrashed, trying to escape, but only resulted in injuring his wrists more than before.  
"Tyler-bless his fucking dirty little heart-was saving this until you got the nerve to fuck him." Blurry slid a leather collar and leash between his hands, grinning. 

"Oh, what's that?" Blurry looked up, raising his eyebrows.  
"Oh my, Tyler says he's _sorry. _"__  
Blurry rolled his eyes.  
"Poor little thing is crying like crazy in there. See, I'm _forcing _Tyler The Bitch to watch all of this, Joshy. I've been away far too long and now I have all the power to do whatever I want with you."__  
Blurry grabbed a ball gag, eyeing it sinisterly.  
"We don't want to have to resort to this, do we?"

Josh shook his head. 

"Good. Little slut, maybe you're finally learning something." Blurry strapped the collar to Josh's neck, attaching the leash and giving it a pull.  
"Quality. He must've gone to a heavy duty sex shop. Whore." Blurry scoffed, tying the cloth gag back around Josh's face.  
"Now, would you like me to keep making you bleed, or can we get to something a little _better _?"__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooohooo  
> why are my notes and summaries just bleach worthy stuff  
> I mean  
> damn  
> the cringe


	8. Take Him Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whooooooooooooooaaaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleach™

Josh turned his head, breathing shallow.  
"Oh, my, that's _right _. You've still got a little ouchie down here." Blurry gently rubbed around the gauged out skin on Josh's stomach, licking the blood away from his fingers like frosting.__  
He then dug his first two digits into the wound, reopening it, making Josh scream, pain like never before washing over him.  
Blurry pulled the gag down just to hear those beautiful screams.  
Josh cried, sobs and yells mingled with whimpers.  
"Do you want me to make it better, sweetheart?"  
Blurry's voice was sickly sweet.  
Josh gave a half nod, his eyes puffy and ringed with red from crying.  
Blurry smirked and pulled his fingers out, licking them clean and finished ridding Josh's stomach of blood.  
"You're so beautiful when you're like this, Joshy." Blurry breathed, crawling up onto Josh's lap and beginning to suck on one of his nipples, rolling it between his teeth while his tongue flicked over the top. 

Josh groaned, bucking his hips up. He was so fucking hard and he could do nothing about but wait until Blurry did something, _anything _.__  
"You want to be touched?" Blurry whispered.  
Josh nodded fast, biting his lip and regretting ever doing so.  
Inside, Josh would rather have to sit and wait out a boner even as raging as this one than get fucked, touched, or sucked off by Blurry.  
He was saving that for Tyler. 

"How bad d'you wanna be touched, baby?" Blurry whispered, slowly palming Josh through his jeans.  
"S-So bad, ungh, p-please." Josh choked out a moan, swallowing hard.  
"So desperate."  
Blurry unbuttoned Josh's jeans, taking his sweet time to pull them down, showing off Josh's tented boxers.  
"My, oh my, I can already tell that you're big." Blurry grinned, reaching down Josh's boxers and wrapping his hand around his cock, slick with pre-cum.  
Josh nearly screamed with pleasure, never had he ever felt this much relief from someone touching him.  
"Just think about how _Tyler _must feel now. Oh, wait, I can just tell you, if you like."__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllllp  
> I mean  
> okay


	9. Blowjobs And Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I UH  
> OKAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Radish

"But we'll save that for _after _I fuck you." Blurry breathed, taking his hand out of Josh's boxers and kissing him on the cheek.__  
Josh whined, biting the inside of his cheek and wishing for some kind of relief.  
Blurry smiled, caressing Josh's face and wiping away a tear.  
"You just can't make up your mind, can you baby? One minute you want me to fuck you hard and the next you want to fight and resist me." Blurry whispered in Josh's ear, nipping at it.  
  
"I think it's about time we get things moving, yeah?"  
Josh's eyes widened and he shook his head, choking back a sob.  
Blurry ignored the pathetic mewls coming from Josh and untied the drummer's feet, allowing his jeans to be pulled all the way from his ankles.  
Blurry teased at the waistband of Josh's briefs, earning a whimper.   
  
He pulled them down and let Josh's hard cock spring free, pre-cum leaking from the tip.  
Blurry licked up Josh's length, making him writhe and moan.  
"I'd love you let you fuck my pretty little mouth, Princess, but I want to see you cum to my cock, slut."  
Josh shook his head, eyes filled with pain.  
"P-please no please..!"  
Blurry shook his head, grinning.  
"Tsk, tsk, baby, I didn't want to get this out, but I guess I'll have to if you won't shut up."  
Blurry grabbed the ball gag and tied it around Josh's face, cutting off any speech.  
  
Josh tried to thrash, kicking his legs and bucking, but nothing helped.  
Blurry flipped Josh over, exposing his perky ass to the air.  
"You're going to love every second of this, baby boy, I can tell." Blurry traced a finger along Josh's ass until it was right at the entrance. He sucked on three fingers and plunged them into Josh unexpectedly, making him squirm and groan.  
  
"And if you don't, you'll learn to like it, my little whore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAMA SAID THAT IT WAS OKAY  
> MAMA SAID THAT IT WAS QUITE ALL RIGHT
> 
>  
> 
> ALL MY FRIENDS ARE WHEAT THINS


	10. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP  
> JOSH IS OFFICIALLY A SEX SLAVE 
> 
>  
> 
> SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw fuck

Josh sobbed hard as Blurry began taking his jeans and boxers off, exposing his hard cock.  
"Mmm, might just want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours, Joshy." Blurry whispered against Josh's neck, making him shake with fear.  
Blurry unlocked Josh's handcuffs, letting his now bloody and bruised wrists free for a second before forcing them behind his back, the ball gag coming off.  
"Get on your knees, slut."  
Josh refused to move, instead cowering against the headboard, eyes wide with fear.  
Blurry pulled him to the floor, making him prop himself up on his knees, Blurry's cock right in his face, dripping pre-cum on his lips.  
  
"Open."  
Josh shut his eyes and turned away.  
Blurry slapped Josh, making him yelp, and giving Blurry just enough time to force his cock into Josh's mouth.  
Josh gagged, his eyes staring to water.  
"Look at me, whore." Blurry yanked on Josh's hair and made him look into those blood red eyes.  
Josh was now being forced to bob his head back and forth on Blurry's dick, and each time it hit the back of his throat his gags became more intense.  
  
"Fuck, gonna cum in that pretty mouth." Blurry came in Josh's mouth and he pulled off, choking and coughing up cum onto the floor.  
He sat up and cowered away, lips red, cum dripping from his chin, eyes puffy.  
"So beautiful when you're hurt, baby." Blurry chuckled.  
Josh started to cry, quiet sobs escaping his lips.  
  
"Oh, don't cry, precious, you'll have plenty of time to do that when I'm fucking you against the wall. Speaking of which.." Blurry stroked his cock, making it hard once more.  
He kneeled over Josh and forced him up, pinning him against the wall, turning him over so that he was useless to fight.  
  
Blurry plunged straight into Josh and heard the most beautiful scream yet.  
"So fucking tight, Joshy, so tight." Blurry smiled, his thrusts becoming faster.  
Josh was sobbing, letting out mixed sounds, wether they be moans or screams, either way you could hear the pain.  
Blurry gave one last thrust, hitting Josh _hard _on his prostate, before cumming into him and filling him up with seed.__  
Blurry pulled out and laughed with satisfaction.  
  
Josh slid to the ground, cum starting to leak from his ass.  
"You did so good, baby, daddy's gonna reward you." Blurry knelt down and took Josh in, sucking hard while his tongue worked it's way around his length.  
Josh couldn't help but moan, as the pleasure of finally getting to cum relieving him.  
Blurry open-mouthed kissed Josh, forcing every last drop of cum into his mouth.  
Josh once again started to cough, accidentally swallowing some of his own cum.  
  
"I'm sure you'll love the basement, Joshy. While you were gone I made it a little more...Well, let's just say you'll be _hanging _around in there for as long as I want while I mercilessly fuck you when I please." Blurry smiled, showing off his pearly white fangs.__  
Josh was curled up, knees against his chest.  
He was shaking like crazy, his mouth had an awful taste in it, his ass hurt like HELL, his eyes were sore from crying..  
The list went on.  
  
_"Tyler says he's SORRY." ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes dat boi o shit waddup 
> 
>  
> 
> stay in your lane boi


	11. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll make sure the chains won't hurt you."  
Blurry threw his clothes back on, approaching Josh and forcing him up.  
"I still have that knife, if you want to get to know it better." He whispered.  
Josh stood shakily, his face a mask of shame.  
He felt like a toy that had been ripped apart and put back together too many times.  
Blood stained his torso, cum and saliva mixing with it.  
Blurry grabbed Josh by the jaw, licking some of the drying cum off of his face.  
"Saving some for later, are we?" 

Josh just grimaced.  
He had no tears left.  
No fight left.  
No Tyler left.  
"Please Tyler.."  
Blurry slapped him.  
"You know that bitch isn't here. Yet you try to get him back? That'll earn you a couple more lashes."  
Blurry took Josh by the handcuffs around his wrists, forcing him down the stairs, all the way to the basement, which was already dark and creepy as it was, but now...  
The concrete wall had shackles attached, all at different heights, and a table adjacent to the door was covered in torturous weapons that made Josh whimper. 

"Welcome to your new home, Joshy."  
Josh was pushed to the wall, the handcuffs coming off and shackles on. Blurry grinned at his sick masterpiece of a human and grabbed a whip.  
"Turn around for me, baby."  
Josh turned slowly, dry sobs accompanying each step.  
Blurry wasted no time in bringing the whip down, creating bloody red lashes across Josh's back and ass, making him cry out.  
Once Blurry seemed satisfied with his work, the whip was put away, only after he wiped the blood off of it.  
"I'll let you settle in, my little slave."  
Blurry nipped at Josh's ear and left, leaving the red haired drummer to himself. 

Josh slid down to the floor, laying on his side because of the bleeding wounds on his backside.  
His body was racked with sobs, pain coming at him from all angles.  
He was being used like no other and it felt like shit.  
Josh felt awful knowing Blurry would come back and hurt him, rape him, torture him in any way possible.  
He missed Tyler.  
He wanted Tyler.  
Sweet, innocent Tyler.  
Josh continued to bleed on the floor, crying silently until he fell into a sleep that was filled with blank dreams and quiet whispers. 

"You're such a bitch, Tyler. At least I'm using him in a better way than you would."  
"Y-You raped h-him, you filthy monster!" Tyler was sobbing.  
Josh would never look at him the same way again.  
"It's so pathetic that you rely on other people to save you from yourself."

_"Save you from yourself." ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrysorrysorry


	12. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckfuckfuckfuck

Josh was kicked awake the next day, faint light streaming through a tiny window.   
"Good morning, my little slut."   
Josh shook and winced as he sat up, his back starting to heal itself, the skin tight and sore.   
"You settle in well?" Blurry was busying himself with an especially sharp carving knife, playing with the blade.   
Josh just stared, eyes wide with fear.   
"Tyler, shut the _fuck _up." Blurry hissed under his breath, gritting his teeth.__

__Blurry twitched and Josh jumped.  
Was Tyler fighting?   
He shook his head and turned back to Josh, a devilish hrin on his face.   
"Let's start this day off good, yeah?" He forced Josh over to the shackles higher up, making him stand.   
Quietly, like he was painting a picture, Blurry carved into Josh, slicing the word 'Mine' into his skin.   
"I've never tasted blood so _good _, Joshy." Blurry breathed as he cleaned up his mess on Josh.  
Josh wanted to scream in pain, but for fear it would get him beat more, he bit the inside of his cheek until he felt it start to bleed.   
"Why so quiet, sweetheart?" Blurry cupped Josh's face and kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth, tasting the blood from his cheek wound. ___ _

____"Are you afraid, baby?"  
Josh nodded, silent tears starting to fall.   
"You should be." Blurry nipped at Josh's lip and held up three fingers.   
"Suck."   
Josh shook his head and turned away.   
"I'm giving you one more chance, baby. Suck or I can get the whip back out and reopen those ouchies."   
Josh let out a sob and sucked reluctantly on Blurry's three fingers, another foul taste greeting his mouth.   
Blurry smiled, sticking his fingers into Josh and earning a whimper._ _ _ _

____"You like this, little slut?"  
Josh didn't know wether to nod and get slapped, or shake his head and get slapped.   
Either way, it was going to hurt.   
So he nodded.   
Because well..  
It must've felt good, because Josh was hard now.   
"Fucking whore."   
Blurry threw his clothes off, spitting on his hands and slicking himself up.   
Josh let out a mix between a gasp and a cry.   
He was turned around and Blurry immediately plunged into him, earning a yell of surprise mingled with pleasure.   
"Fuck, I love your tight little ass Joshy." Blurry breathed, kissing Josh's neck.   
His thrusts became harder, going deeper into Josh with each slap of skin. _ _ _ _

____Josh was crying out, moans and sobs, yells and groans.  
Blurry came into Josh and the red haired boy shuddered, cumming onto himself.   
"Slut." Blurry said, pulling his clothes back on and kissing Josh on the cheek.   
Josh had his head against the wall, eyes shut.   
Cum was dripping off of his stomach, mingling with blood.   
"Tyler, I don't give a FUCK if you.." Blurry walked out, obviously starting an argument with Tyler.   
"Please Tyler.." Josh whispered, tears pattering onto the ground.   
"Please.."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa-


	13. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to check in on ole Ty Ty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa

"Blurry, let me take over _right now _." Tyler demanded, trying to fight as best as he could.__  
"Why should I? I'm having so much fun with Joshua, more than you would."  
"He doesn't WANT this, have you not seen him?"  
Blurry hesitated.  
"He's a slut. He loves it."  
"He doesn't." 

"Well guess who's in charge of the body right now, sweetheart? Me. And I get to make Josh do whatever I want him to, not you."  
"You're so fake."  
"Shut the fuck up, Tyler."  
"I will get my body back."  
"I'd like to see you try, honey."  
"Fuck you."  
"You wish." 

Tyler frowned, weighing his options.  
He'd have to wait until Blurry was vulnerable enough.  
Which meant either breaking him down..  
Or waiting until he went back to Josh...  
Tyler decided the first option was best.  
"I made you. I can just as easily take you out."  
"You're too weak, fuckboy."  
"You wouldn't _be here _without me."__  
"Shut up."  
"You're not REAL. You're just in my head, aren't you?"  
"If I wasn't REAL, how can I fuck your boyfriend senselessly over and over?"  
Tyler winced.  
"That's right. Don't try to fuck with my mind, Tyler. It's my job to do that with you." 

"Let's go visit little Joshy, yeah? Maybe I'll let you talk to him." Blurry walked back into the basement, and upon seeing the nearly unconscious Josh hanging from shackles on the wall, bloody and bruised, made Tyler's heart break more each time.  
"Oh Josssshhyyy." Blurry sang, jolting Josh awake with a quick slap across the face.  
He woke quickly, eyes wide and filled with fear at the sight of those deep red slits.  
"P-Please, no more." He begged.  
Blurry grabbed Josh by the chin, leaning in close and earning a yelp. 

"Did we forget the rules while I was gone, baby?"  
Josh closed his eyes, choking back a sob.  
"I think we did." Blurry gave Josh's ear a thorough licking before pulling away, grabbing the ball gag and a paddle.  
Josh whimpered, more tears falling.  
"Josh! Josh, please, I'm so sorry, Josh!" Tyler yelled, which only resulted in Blurry gritting his teeth, giving Tyler a mental slap. (Somehow)  
"Let's turn you over, honey." Blurry strapped the gag around Josh's face and flipped him gently, Josh trying to struggle. 

"Shh, precious, you put this on yourself." Blurry whispered, kissing Josh's shoulder.  
He slowly slid a couple fingers into him, making Josh groan.  
"You ready, baby?"  
Josh shook his head fast, tears pattering onto the floor.  
"Well, your opinion doesn't matter much anyways."  
Blurry raised the paddle and brought it down on Josh's ass, breaking the already bruised skin again, blood starting to drip once more.  
Josh screamed in pain, biting on the gag hard. 

Tyler could only watch.  
He was sobbing as well, every stroke of the paddle more painful for him.  
"Josh.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh huh


	14. Screaming Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me  
> oh no  
> sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH HUH  
> ALL RIGHT  
> WHOO HOO

Josh squeezed his eyes shut as the pain subsided with the last stroke.  
"You learn your lesson, baby?"  
Josh nodded quickly, choking on a sob.  
Blurry unlatched Josh's shackles and took off the gag.  
Josh wanted to cry because this only meant one thing.  
"On your knees, precious."  
He sank to his knees, head down, tiny whines escaping his lips.  
Blurry's hard cock was once again dripping pre-cum onto his lips.  
"Open, baby boy."  
Josh barely moved his lips, letting a sliver of his mouth open. 

"Have you not learned, Joshua Dun? I will fucking beat you and cut you and _torture _you until you lose your fucking MIND." Blurry grabbed Josh's hair, yanking it back.__  
"Now open your mouth and suck, you little whore."  
Josh opened his mouth with as much remorse as he could find, getting out a whimper before Blurry's cock was halfway down his throat.  
Josh choked, gagging hard. His hair had greasy black fingers curled in it, mixing with the cum, spit, blood, and whatever else was in that mess of red hair.  
Josh repeatedly felt Blurry's dick hit the back of his throat, tears falling faster with each bob of his head. 

Blurry came into his mouth without warning and Josh was tossed to the ground like garbage.  
He gagged, spitting out cum and eventually just throwing up everything in his stomach, emptying it until it was just bile.  
"Well I didn't think I tasted _that _bad." Blurry lazily redressed.__  
Josh shakily sat up, his insides feeling like someone took a baseball bat to them.  
"God, you're a mess, Joshy. So thin, have I really kept you that long?"  
It was true, Josh's ribs were visible and his cheeks were sunken in.  
"You want Tyler, little slut?"  
Josh gave a tiny nod. 

"Beg for him."  
Josh looked up at Blurry, eyes wide.  
"P-Please, give me Tyler back. Please."  
"Not good enough. What do you want to do to Tyler once you have him back?"  
"I-I want to h-hug him. Hold him close to me."  
"Fucking liar. What were your REAL intentions that night after the show?"  
"I..I w-wanted to fuck h-him."  
Blurry smiled and Josh hung his head with shame.  
"You thought you could fuck him without me knowing? Silly boy. You should've known I'd make an appearance."  
Blurry forced Josh to stand back up, his knees almost giving out when the demon chained his bruised, bloody wrists and retied the ball gag.

"I'll be back tomorrow, baby. It's late. Get some rest so you can stay awake while I fuck you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaAAAAAAA,,,


	15. Am I Alive Or Am I Dreaming Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no  
> oooooh no  
> Josh don't drop it

Josh's knees buckled and he was hanging from the shackles, his wrists dripping blood onto his shoulders.  
Blurry turned to look at him as he left, pity flashing in those cold eyes.  
"You want daddy to let you lay down?"  
Josh swallowed hard, nodding.  
Blurry walked back to him, cradling his bruised cheek.  
"What's my name, precious?"  
For once, Josh chose the right answer.  
"D..D-addy." He coughed, blood staining his lips. 

"Good job, baby." Blurry kissed Josh and let his wrists free, Josh collapsing onto the floor in a heap of sobs. "God, I want to see that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock, baby." Josh shook, shaking his head. "But you don't have a choice, now, do you? Knees, sweetheart." Josh was pulled to his knees, and Blurry's clothes were off once more, his hard cock all too familiar to Josh. "P-Ple-" Josh tried to speak but there was a dick down his throat before he could say anymore. He gagged, Blurry's cock going farther down his throat than ever before. "Fuck, Josh, I love fucking that pretty mouth." Blurry came and Josh fell to the ground, coughing up blood and cum. Everything hurt. Josh's body was a masterpiece created by Blurry, covered in bruises, cuts, hickies. His face was a mess, painted with cum, blood, spit, and splotches of blue and purple. Lips red and puffy, eyes bloodshot and irritated.  
"I'll see you later, sweetheart." 

 

"This-This is en-ough. I..I'm going to take over." Tyler grunted, fighting his hardest against Blurry.  
"So pathetic, darling. It's amusing."  
Tyler felt a weak point while Blurry was laughing.  
He attacked.  
Blurry fell to his knees, clutching his head.  
"Get the fuck OUT Tyler."  
Tyler was so close...  
So close to finding Josh.  
He took over his body and looked around Josh's living room before passing out on the floor. 

"Unngh, ouch." Tyler woke with a dreaded headache, barely able to move.  
He had to get to Josh.  
He stood shakily, stumbling to the basement and opening the door, holding onto the frame tightly.  
"J-Josh."  
Josh jumped awake, bloodshot eyes wide with pure fear.  
Tyler tripped into the room, barely catching himself as he held on to the wall for support.  
"Josh, it's m-me." 

"No, y-you're just playing. Y-You're going t-to hurt me ag-ain." Josh cowered away from Tyler, shutting his eyes and wincing.  
"Josh p-please." Tears were streaming from Tyler's eyes know, for the sight of Josh in that much pain broke him. 

"Josh..I'm s-so sorry." Tyler nearly fell to the ground next to Josh, holding out his hand and touching his arm.  
Josh flinched, letting out a sob.  
"No more, no more hurt, no more pain, no more.." Josh mumbled, shaking his head.  
"Josh." Tyler finally just took Josh's face in his hands and kissed him, sweet and gentle. 

"Tyler.." Josh did something he hadn't for at least two weeks.  
He smiled.  
Tears of joy fell onto the floor, and Josh shook as Tyler helped him stand.  
"I'm so sorry Josh I-I-"  
Josh shook his head.  
"I c-can't t-take this.."  
"W..What...?" 

"Nothing w-will ever b-be the same, T-Tyler.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> Hey you people  
> I don't know who you are  
> but stop punching Josh in the tummy it's not nice okay that's my husband okay so please don't hurt him I plan on licking that tummy later man


	16. Is The Blood Mine Or Yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw fuck sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no

_BANG_  
BANG  
BANG __  
"Police! Open up!"  
Tyler jumped and Josh flinched, shaking harder.  
Tyler's eyes widened and he wanted to cry.  
He was going to get arrested.  
For something he didn't do. 

Tyler stayed in place and simply sat, staring blankly at the wall as he heard the front door being bust through.  
Police were scanning the place until someone opened the basement door.  
"We've found 'em!" A voice shouted.  
"Tyler Joseph, you're under arrest for breaking and entering, sexual assult, physical assult, and attempted murder. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of la.." The officer continued on and Tyler was forced to his feet, his bloodied hands being shoved into handcuffs.  
Paramedics surrounded Josh, making him cower and shake even more. 

"Yeah. Neighbors said they heard screams coming from here. Real loud. Must've tortured him really bad. Pretty messed up.." Tyler walked out of Josh's house flanked by officers.  
He face was a mask that held no emotion.  
His eyes were glazed over and nothing was right.  
Tyler could hear Blurry's snicker ringing in his ears.  
He was pushed into a police car and everything was a blur. 

Josh wouldn't move, wouldn't talk.  
Someone stuck a needle into his neck and hs eyes drooped until darkness overtook him. 

He woke up in a white room, tubes coming from every which way out of him. White bandages littered every space of his arms, and when he sat up everything hurt.  
"Tyler didn't do it." He muttered before more drugs pumped themselves into his bloodstream, making everything go dark once more.

"Tyler Robert Joseph, on 4 accounts of assult, what do you plead?"  
Tyler looked up at the judge, then down at his hands, where a single finger had started to turn black.  
"Insanity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set me freeeeEEeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEE


	17. Can You Drown Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh  
> oh no

The hospital was so cold.  
There were always voices outside.  
Camera shutters.  
Josh didn't want anyone to see his bruised, beaten form, always tired.  
Weak.  
Drugs were constantly pumped into his system, fading the line between reality and fiction.  
Everything hurt, bandages wrapped around every crevice.  
It was so lonely, all the time.  
No one spoke to him.  
No one listened. 

The asylum was so cold.  
People poked at Tyler too much.  
Blurryface was all too happy to show what he could do.  
His room had nothing.  
Strapped in a straight jacket, twitchy and shaking, Tyler was always in the corner, muttering nonsense.  
Blurryface took over as he pleased, plastering pretty new bruises onto Tyler's pale skin.  
"I didn't do it. I didn't. I didn't, I didn't." He would whine, eyes wide.  
"Who did then, Tyler?"  
"Blurryface. Blurryface always does it. Always, Josh, always, sorry."  
They would just nod and stick another needle into his neck. 

"I didn't hurt Josh, I didn't..!"  
"Josh isn't real, Tyler."  
"Josh is real, he is. I saw him. He loved me."  
"Josh is not real, Tyler, don't you remember?"  
"Fucking idiots. They try and change your memories, sweetie. But you know what you saw. His broken, bloody figure. All the cuts.."

Blurry would hiss in his ear, making him twitch and shake his head, screaming.  
"Tyler.."  
"I'm not Tyler! I'm not Tyler! I'm not! _Not! _"__  
And just like that he would slump down, eyes rolled back into his head.  
"Sorry, Josh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw shit


	18. Found The Breath I Was Searching For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

"Tyler, I'm Tyler, right? No, not Tyler. Piano, I play piano? Pretty piano, Josh, Josh is pretty, I like Josh...Is Josh real? Joshua Dun..? I like singing, right? I'm a singer..Used to write things, right? I'm Tyler...Right?

No one would answer.  
"God, you're so damn pathetic I might just fuck you myself."  
Tyler shook his head, rocking back and forth.  
"This jacket hurts. Too tight. I want Josh."  
"Josh is fucking gone, dumbass. You're in the crazy house, where no one ever leaves."  
"Josh had pink hair. I liked it when it was pink. Pink is pretty. I like blue more." 

"Fucking idiot." Blurry muttered, sulking away into the shadows. 

"Heathen? Heathens? All my friends..I have friends? I want Josh. He's my friend."  
More needles.  
More drugs to knock him out.  
More people poking and prodding.  
"You don't know him." 

"You don't know Blurryface. He cares what you think, heh, r-right? So cold." 

No one ever answered.  
"Talk to me. Answer me. Look at me." He would plead. 

Begging. 

"You don't know my name. You don't. Fucking FILTHY BASTARDS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY FUCKING NAME." He cackled, laughter echoing through the empty room. 

"Do I even know my own name?" 

"Am I broken?" 

"Can you fix me?" 

"Can you bring me Josh? We have a show to do tonight, I promise." 

"What's in that needle..?" 

Another.  
Tyler screamed in pain, kneeling on the floor.  
His blood felt like fire and his head felt like it was going to burst. 

"I-I-I've got a m-migraine.." He breathed, smiling, his blood-stained teeth glistening in the fake white lights. 

"Where does this blood come from?" 

"Answer me." 

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT." He yelled, cackling once more, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"What have you done?" 

He grinned and opened his mouth, a deep, demonic voice coming out. 

"You paint crosses on your body yet you sin like the filthy whore you are." 

"Stop." 

"You want him to touch you, feel you in places no one else has." 

"Get out." Tyler breathed, his tears turning red. 

"Get out.." 

"Go to someone else's head." 

_"He's bleeding again. Get the nurse. Fucking waste of space." ___

No one ever listened.


	19. All The Blood Is Washed Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw fuck 
> 
>  
> 
> awwww fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/10 Best Summaries IGN  
> 360 no-scope MLG pro man 
> 
>  
> 
> My summaries be kick ass

"I want Tyler." 

"Why, Josh?" 

"Because I love him." 

"After all he did to you?" 

"Wasn't him." 

"Who then?" 

"Blurryface." 

"Blurryface isn't real, Josh." 

"You know Tyler would never do this." 

"...." 

"I want Tyler." 

 

"I want Josh." 

"Josh isn't real, Tyler." 

"Isn't real? Josh isn't real?" A laugh escaped Tyler's lips, echoing through the room. 

"Who's lips did I kiss? Skin I touched?" 

"You made Josh up, Tyler." 

"I didn't." 

"But you did." 

"Don't tELL ME WHAT IS REAL AND NOT REAL." Tyler strained against his straightjacket, pushing and pulling at the chain connecting him to the wall. 

"Am I a dog to you? A-A pet, yeah?" Tyler's voice shook and his left eye twitched. 

They left.

"I want JOSH." 

"Give me my JOSH." 

"Joshua Dun." 

"Joshua William Dun." 

"Where's Blurryface? He's fun." 

"Oh wait, is he not real either?" Tyler laughed uncontrollably, tears accompanying the sounds. 

"Why am I crying blood then?" 

"Who are you?" 

"Needle-AH N-NO PLEA-" 

Tyler slumped to the floor, unconscious. 

"Take him to 'Josh'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol 
> 
>  
> 
> Salad
> 
> 'There's always those subtle movements, uncomfortable glances at Tyler. Puffy red eyes in behind-the-scenes videos, pre-show meltdowns and quiet nights alone. Texts from his sisters saying 'I'm glad you're alive'.  
> Josh has demons too. 
> 
> But Tyler looks out for him, protects him.'
> 
>  
> 
> oh did i leave this here  
> whoops


	20. Turn The Light On (Please)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no 
> 
>  
> 
> oh yes 
> 
>  
> 
> but what a shame 
> 
> what a shame poor T-
> 
> oh  
> whoops 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry darlings no spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't I a bitch lmfao <333

Dark.  
So dark. 

The straightjacket was so fucking tight. 

"Oh, look who decided to join me?"  
Cold, black fingers curled around Tyler's shoulders. 

Eyes wide, body shaking. 

"N-No." 

"Josh isn't real."  
The voice. 

Thick, metallic.  
Fake.  
Pre-recorded. 

"Josh isn't real." 

Twitch.  
"Don't worry, sweetheart, it gets better."  
Dark voices hissed in his ears, deep and sultry. 

"Josh isn't real." 

"Stop."  
Tyler thrashed, shaking uncontrollably. 

"Josh isn't real." 

"Josh is REAL. I love him."  
Cries.  
Pleads. 

"Believe me. Look at me. Answer me, please." 

"Josh isn't real." 

"You used to be so beautiful, Tyler." 

"S-Stop." 

"Josh isn't real." 

Tyler grimaced. 

"Josh..is..isn't..is....?" 

"What is Josh, Tyler?" 

"J-Josh..." 

"Remember how broken he was.." 

Tyler shuddered, more tears staining the pristine white floor. 

"I want Josh." 

"You can't have him."

Slender fingers traced up his jawline. 

Tyler jerked away.  
A sob was choked back. 

"Why is it so dark..?" 

"Because they want to wipe your memory. Clean you. Make you forget. Josh. Who is Josh, Tyler?" 

"Who..is Josh?" 

Lips dragged across his neck, soft and careful. 

"Who am I, Tyler?" 

Hot breath against his lips.  
So close. 

"You..?" 

"What's my name, Tyler?"  
So gentle, the touch was.  
Not an inch between the pairs of lips. 

"Why are you..n-no...please." 

"You think they're watching?"  
Quiet, hushed. 

Metallic voice gone. 

"Watching.." Tyler echoed. 

"What do you want, Tyler?"  
Legs wrapped gently around waists. 

"Want.." 

The straightjacket melted off his shoulders onto the floor. 

"You think I'm fake?" 

Tyler shook his head slowly. 

"You know I'm not."  
Soft hands caressed his face.  
Gentle. 

"Speak. Tell me my name." 

"W-What are you...n-no, I-I love Josh, I want Josh, Josh, Josh.." Tyler swallowed hard. 

"Is Josh real?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	21. The Air Begins To Feel A Little Thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp 
> 
>  
> 
> here comes a ship no one but me ships 
> 
>  
> 
> lmfao

"You think they care?"   
Gentle. 

"I.."   
Tyler felt the lips barely start to touch his.   
Warm.   
Hot. 

Cold?   
They were pressed into his.   
Hot. 

Dry.   
Chapped.   
Tiny whimpers echoed through the room as Tyler was overtaken. 

"What's my name?" Hot breath against his throat, teeth ghosting over the smooth skin. 

Tyler answered with a small groan. 

"You know it, Tyler." 

"You know you do."   
Teeth latched on to his neck, sucking lazily. 

Sharp. 

"I..I-a-ah-"   
Warm black hands traveled across his body, touching and feeling. 

"Ah..!"   
Chapped lips bit. 

"N-No-"   
Tyler was slid against the wall. 

"How-"   
Another warm kiss.   
Soft. 

"You want me." 

"I-I...I want y-ou." 

"What's my name?" 

"M-More...!" 

Jaw gripped tighter.   
Ouch. 

"A-Ah-!" 

"What's my name?" 

"B-Blurry..Blurryf-ace."  
More blood. 

"Where's your Josh now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should see the fanart 
> 
>  
> 
> its fire man good shit


	22. Fought It A Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the salad

Small gasps and whines filled the room. 

"You want this, don't you?" 

Tyler nodded, mouth open and eyes rolled back.

"How bad do you want this?" A hand crept down farther than it should've. 

"I want t-this, I want it s-so b-ad.." 

Everything was moving so fast. 

There was a tongue down his throat and a hand down his jeans, making the small gasps and whines choked back moans and whimpers. 

Josh? 

Those mocha brown eyes...  
Ever changing soft hair.   
Toned body.   
Delicious smile.   
Smooth, dulect voice.   
Kind, welcoming laugh. 

"Mmphmm.."   
Moans were forced into the kiss. 

It was fierce and hot, yet sweet and gentle.   
Lips moving against each other in sync.   
Nips and tiny bites given to Tyler's lip, making drops of blood start to bead. 

Was this real? 

Was Tyler just dead, dreaming all of this? 

Where's Josh? 

Was Josh even real anymore? 

_"I want t-this." ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa
> 
> oh no
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> set me freeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	23. Entertain My Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp 
> 
> Don't worry we'll have good ole Joshler after I grt done shipping Blurry w/ everyone lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucK

This was wrong. 

So, fucking wrong. 

But it felt so _good _.__

"Didn't even bother to change your clothes, did they?"  
Blurry's tongue slid it's way around Tyler's ear. 

The gasps and stifled moans that came out of Tyler pleased Blurry, making him smile. 

"So desperate, aren't we?" 

"Mmmnh." 

"Take your jeans off, baby." 

Tyler whined pitifully, fumbling with his jeans and sliding them off quickly. 

"Good boy." 

"Pleease." 

Hands held his face, keeping him steady so that his mouth could be overtaken once more. 

This was wrong. 

Tyler didn't care. 

He needed this. 

_So _bad.__

Fingers played with the hem of his shirt, pulling it off slowly and exploring his masterpiece of a body. 

_You paint crosses on your body yet you sin like the whore you are. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmkay


	24. Can I See Your Eyes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I TS NO T O V ER

"I want Tyler. NOW." 

"We can't give you him." 

"He's gone." 

"I know he's not gone. You're just keeping him in some asylum, aren't you?" 

"We can not disclose where Tyler Joseph is at the moment."

"Let me out. I'll find him myself." 

"You're not physically capable of that yet." 

"I'm capable of whatever the fuck I want to be. Let. Me. Out." 

"We're sorry-" 

"Lying is bad, darling." 

"..." 

"Quite the snarky grin for someone who is at the mercy of doctors." 

"I can get out of here right now, if you like?" Josh began ripping the wires from his arms happily, setting off alarms. 

"No-!" 

"I'll be taking my leave now, honey. And next time, would it kill you to maybe take out a few wires? Those things hurt like hell." 

"Paging any doctor, please-he's getting out-" 

Well, a little more than that. 

More like full fledged sprinting towards the door, guards now behind him. 

The doors were opened and he was gone. 

And for someone who was barefoot he ran pretty well. 

They searched everywhere. 

"He's gone. We can't find him." 

"Well, it's not like he'll survive, not after what the doctors pumped into him."


	25. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry  
> im becoming all distant fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lala

"T-This isn't r-right, I belong to J-Josh.." Tyler moaned, grabbing at Blurry's wrist weakly. 

"Where is he, then, darling?"  
His hand continued to palm Tyler through his boxers, making the small brunette squirm. 

"Where is Josh?" 

"I-I-a-AH-" 

"I'm the only one you have left." 

"P-Please, ungh..!" Tyler bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. 

If Josh saw him now.. 

Shame washed over him like a cold wave. 

Lips were smashed into his again, saliva and tears mingling. 

It was just torture now. 

But Tyler wasn't fighting. 

He choked back a sob, gripping Blurry's hair and kissing him hard. 

What was reality? 

Where was Josh? 

Who was Tyler?  


"What's my name?"  


"J-Josh...?"  


"No. Josh is gone." Tyler's hair was pulled a little harder.  


He whimpered.  


"B-Blurry-f-ace."  


"There we go, baby."  
Teeth grazed his neck, making tiny blood droplets bead.  


"P-please.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckity


	26. Fighting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa

House.   
Gotta go home.   
Get clothes.   
Find Tyler.   
Josh went through the mental checklist in his head as he ran barefoot back to his house.   
Find Tyler.   
That was the most important.   
Wow, did he always tire this easy? 

There it was.   
So close. 

His car was still in the driveway. 

Exactly a minute it took him to throw on decent clothes and fall into his car. 

Where was he going? 

Shit. 

"Are you lost, darling?" 

Josh's eyes were huge and he started to shake. 

Not this. 

Not him. 

"You miss me, baby?" 

"Where's Tyler?" 

His voice was dry and pained. 

"Aw, you're no fun." 

"Where the fuck is Tyler?" 

"He's in the crazy house, baby. But it's not like you'll make it to him." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I've said too much, haven't I?" 

"You haven't said enough." 

"I best be going. Tyler's a whimpering mess without me. And with me, for that matter." 

"What d'you-?"

"Be careful who you trust, Josh." 

Was the sun always purple? 

Were his hands always green? 

Why was everything so..  
Blurry...?

Why did it hurt so much to breathe? 

Josh turned the ignition, shaking. 

He bit down hard on his lip, tasting blood. 

Still alive. 

He could feel pain. 

Still here. 

Find Tyler.


	27. Condemned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaAAaaAAH  
> Should Tyler die   
> or maybe Josh   
> hm  
> idk  
> I know you guys want cute stuff   
> fine-

"N-No more." Tyler whined. 

"Guess who I just visited, darling?" 

"Mmnmm.." 

"Your beloved Joshua." 

"J-Josh..?" Tyler perked up, his eyes widening. 

"He's not going to make it to you." 

"He's going to die, baby." 

Tyler fell back. 

"No..Not-Not Josh..." 

He let out a sob. 

"I miss him s-so much, I w-want my Josh, I want h-him NOW." Tyler wailed. 

Soft hands cradled his face, a finger hushing his chapped lips. 

"Shh, baby, it's okay. You need to calm down." 

"I don't w-WANNA." 

"I want JOSH." 

"I know you do. He's trying, darling." Warm breath whispered in his ear. 

"T-Try-ing?" 

"Yeah. He's a stubborn little shit, that's for sure." 

"Why are you here?" 

"Because I have to be." 

"Do you love me?" 

"I love no one." 

"But...I-I.." 

"You need sleep." 

"I need J-Josh. He kept me w-arm." 

"...I'll stay with you."  
Hands so gentle, so soft, played innocently with his fluffy strands of brown hair. 

"When am I going to leave?" 

"When Josh comes, precious." 

"Josh.."


	28. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaa  
> um  
> aaaaAAA  
> sorry

Tyler was shaking uncontrollably.  
When did it get so cold? 

A door opened and light flooded into the room, making him wince. 

"Yes, this is the right one. I'm sure of it. Prepare the needle." 

Tyler cowered. 

"P-Please, no more n-needles, pl-ease-" He sobbed. 

"Help me," He begged, his eyes welling up with tears.  
Blurry shook his head slowly. 

"I can't, baby." 

Tyler was pinned against the wall, a tighter straightjacket getting forced onto him. 

A large needle was produced and Tyler screamed, thrashing around and trying to kick. 

His feet were bound together and the needle was shoved into his neck. 

His vison became foggy and the last thing he saw was the door being shut and Blurry's red eyes. 

 

"Tyler.." 

Tyler's eyes opened. 

Everything hurt. 

He was so sore. 

Something felt..  
Missing. 

"Tyler." 

He sat shakily, trying to resist against the straightjacket. 

"Where am I?" 

"Same place, baby." 

"I w-want out." 

"You have to wait for Josh, darling." 

 

"Who's Josh?"


	29. I Want To See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man   
> office supplies huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This economy huh   
> its awful

Blurry grimaced.

"I knew they were going to give you THAT syringe.." 

"What syringe? Who's Josh?" 

"Fuck.." Blurry muttered, pacing. 

"Just wait until he gets here, he'll get here, all right?" 

"Wait until who gets here? Josh?" 

"Stop asking questions, Tyler." Blurry snapped. 

"It's cold." 

"It's always been cold." 

"Why can I remember everything but this Josh guy?" 

"Specific medicine, only kills a certain memory. Low-life bastards..I just hope they didn't give you the hostile one..." 

"The what?" 

"Just shut up and sit until Josh gets here. IF he gets here." 

Tyler whimpered and hung his head. 

"Did I love Josh?" 

"...Yes." 

"Did he love me?" 

"Yeah." Blurry's voice cracked. 

"Do you love me?" 

"I-" 

The door slammed open and Tyler cowered. 

A figure was pushed into the room. 

"T-Tyler...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK NO 
> 
>  
> 
> okay   
> sorry


	30. Everything Was So Sweet, Until You Tried To Kill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm like   
> satan

Three lights flicked on, bulbs dim.   
A fourth one buzzed and flickered, yet sizzled out. 

"I knew he'd come.." Blurry breathed, Josh's figure barely visible in the yellow light. 

"Get. The jacket. Off. NOW." Tyler's voice was strong, ringing through the room. 

Blurry closed his eyes and sighed.   
"And there's the hostile shit now.." He muttered. 

"No." 

Tyler twitched and looked straight at Blurry, his eyes now black, red starting to pour from them. 

"Now."   
His voice was powerful. 

Blurry's eyes widened and he jumped on Tyler, forcing him to stand and pressing him against the wall. 

"I don't know who the FUCK you are, but this is MY body. MY host. Get the fuck out of him right now, you bastard." He hissed into Tyler's ear. 

"Arrogant." Tyler spat.   
He pulled at the straightjacket, so hard that rips were heard throughout the room. 

Josh was standing now, backing away from Tyler hesitantly, looking weak, his cheeks sunken in. 

The jacket fell to the floor and Tyler flexed his wrists, looking at Josh hungrily. 

He pounced.

Tyler pushed Josh against the wall, his hands tightly clamped around Josh's throat.   
Josh struggled feebly, his hands clawing at Tyler's. 

"Son of a bitch, Tyler STOP." Blurry yelled, trying to take over.   
Tyler let go as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Blurry fell to the ground, now in Tyler's body, coughing up blood.   
"Fucking bitch, it hurts so bad..." He muttered, wincing. 

Josh slid to the floor, gasping and choking, deep purple hand prints beginning to make themselves known. 

"Welcome back, Josh." Blurry spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor and wiped his chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry-


	31. Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaa

Doctors rushed in, wielding large syringes and vials of clear liquids. 

Blurry stood shakily, curling his lip and showing off his blood stained fangs. 

"Fucking shove ONE MORE NEEDLE INTO HIM. ONE. MORE." He snarled, red eyes flicking between the doctors. 

Someone stuck something into Josh and he slumped down, unconscious. 

"You fucking bastards, use us like toys." 

No one spoke. 

They just kept inching closer. 

"Try me. I'll rip your fucking throat out." 

Closer. 

"Nothing you do can make me go." 

Closer. 

Blurry's hand twitched and he remembered the little present he slipped into Tyler's pocket a while ago. 

He slid the razor into his hand carefully, smoothly. 

No one saw. 

Closer. 

One of them lunged and Blurry shoved the razor into their arm.

He was tackled. 

Punching, shoving, kicking, 

biting...

Pain seared in his neck and he fell limp, eyes rolling back into his head, replaced by black. 

"I'm going to kill him nicely. Gentle." 

Blurry was unable to use Tyler as a host. 

"You fucking piece of shit, you fucking.." He paced. 

The doctors chained Josh and Tyler up, facing each other on opposite sides of the room. 

Tyler cackled. 

"Ignorant whore." 

"I will fucking-" 

"Hurt me? Hurt Tyler? But you love him." 

"I don't love anyone." 

"Bullshit." 

"Who the fuck are you?" 

"An imposter. Made to kill you."


	32. How Did Love Become So Violent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a ha   
> I hope I can end this happily   
> probably not-what  
> oh   
> um

"What about Tyler?" 

"He's weak. Too weak. He'll end up killing himself by the time this is over, I'm sure of it." 

"And Josh?" Blurry swallowed. 

"I'm going to enjoy watching his blood drip off of my fingers." 

"You can't kill him." 

"Oh can't I? Who will stop me?" 

"I will, you bastard. He did nothing wrong." 

"Aw, is big bad Blurryface going SOFT?" 

"Fuck you." 

Laughter rang through the room and Josh woke slowly, coughing. 

Blurry knelt beside him and held his face, touching his neck gingerly. 

Josh winced and tried to pull away from Blurry's touch. 

"It's me, Josh." 

"You think he wants to see you after all you've done?" 

"I didn't try to kill him. I would never kill him." 

"And why is that?" 

"Tyler would kill himself and I'd have no host." 

"It's a shame then, because that's just how I intend on killing you. Once you're cornered, weak." 

"Josh..Wake up, darling." Blurry mumbled, ignoring the 'new demon'. 

"You're the only one who can save him." 

"Do you feel pain?" 

"What's your name?" Blurry turned and glared. 

"Just call me Tyler." 

"You're not Tyler." 

"Neither is the real Tyler, but who's counting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if you dropped a tater tot down your shirt and it was in your bra and you just whispered, 
> 
> "Titty tots" 
> 
>  
> 
> Like   
> why am i like this


	33. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaAaaaaAAAAAAAAaAAA-

There had to be a way out. 

The only other host was...

Josh. 

"Can I at least talk to Tyler?" 

"Fine. You've got 20 minutes." 

The black receded into brown and Tyler slumped down, weak. 

"Tyler, no, c'mon Tyler, you have to stay awake, all right?" Blurry knelt in front of Tyler and held his face, staring into those dark brown eyes. 

"Y-You..?" 

"Mhm. Yeah. It's me, baby. You've gotta fight. You must've gotten some sort of strong from all the shit I've done to you. You have to fight him, resist it." 

"I-I can't.." 

"You can. I'm going to take Josh as a host. I'm going to take off the jackets and you have to promise me you'll fight." 

"O-Okay." 

"W-Wait!" 

Blurry turned and raised an eyebrow. 

"Will I ever remember Josh again?" 

"Only if we get that other bastard out of you." 

Tyler nodded. 

Blurry walked to Josh, his steps silent. 

"You're so weak, baby.." He touched Josh's sunken in cheeks and sighed. 

"I don't want to kill you." 

He carefully took the straightjacket off of Josh, making sure to keep him upright. 

He took a deep breath in and found himself looking at Tyler through mocha brown eyes. 

Josh barely even struggled. 

Blurry stood, flexing his arms and walking to Tyler. 

"J-Josh?" 

"No." 

He knelt and took off the straightjacket on Tyler. 

"We have to run. I know they should have...an antidote, or SOMETHING, that can kill 'Tyler'." 

"B-But what about y-" 

"Quick. I already set off the alarms. They'll be coming any minute now."


	34. Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh

As if on cue, the doors burst open and three masked doctors flooded in. 

One was holding a tray full of needles and vials. 

"That one." 

Tyler's eyes widened and he gave Blurry a panicked look before he cried out in pain, red and black returning. 

"You thought you could fight me?" 

Blurry began to back away, doctors and Tyler coming closer. 

He bit his lip and stared at the tray of needles. 

One needle was full. 

He lunged and grabbed it, nearly getting a needle in his own arm. 

Blurry whipped around and shoved the needle into Tyler's neck.

The scream was horrific. 

Tyler fell to his knees, eyes switching from black to brown with every blink. 

He screamed, red tears falling onto the floor.

Blurry was pinned to the floor now, hands restricting his every movement.

He didn't care.

He was too busy trying to make sure Tyler was okay. 

Tyler cried out, sobbing, as his tears turned from red to black, and from black...

Clear.

It was gone.

And Josh was almost dead.


	35. You Were Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm

"T-Tyler, get the-get the other needle-!" Blurry struggled against the doctors, who were trying to force a straightjacket on him. 

Tyler shakily grabbed for the second needle, but another set of doctors pinned him against the wall. 

"Son of a-bitch-" Blurry grunted. 

Josh was slipping away. 

"I have to get out-" 

Blurry forced himself out of Josh's body, coughing up blood onto the floor. 

"Getting too weak.." He mumbled. 

"Josh, Josh, please, wake up, Josh.." 

His eyes fluttered. 

"Please.." 

Tyler was fighting weakly, half conscious. 

The needle was next to him. 

Could he grab it? 

Blurry reached out and touched the needle, his hand going through it. 

He hissed in pain. 

"Too weak..t-too weak.." He panted. 

"Tyler-" 

"Tyler you have to-have to fight-Josh isn't.." 

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry


	36. Blurry's The One I'm Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Cold. 

Tyler was cold. 

He was...still alive, for some reason. 

So was Josh. 

But..  
Where was Blurry? 

"Won't b-be here much longer, baby. Y-You did it. You finally beat m-me." 

"No.." 

He didn't want to be gone. 

"No, please, you h-have to-" 

"Hush. You have to f-fight, Tyler. You have to get J-Josh and yourself o-out of here." 

"But y-you..." 

"It's okay now, Tyler." 

"I'm s-sorry." 

"Don't be. I should be sorry. I hurt you so much, T-Tyler. So fucking much.." 

"Please don't leave me..." 

"Take care of Josh for me, all right?" 

"N-No, I never wanted any of t-this to happen-" 

"I know. But it's okay. You'll be happier without me, Tyler. Be with Josh. H..Help him. Do it for me." 

Tyler let out a quiet sob as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"T-Thank you." 

"I always did care what you think." 

"P-Please.." 

Faint hands touched his face gently, warm. 

"Stay alive for me, baby." 

They faded away. 

Tyler felt as if part of him had been ripped from his body. 

He closed his eyes, breath shaky. 

"J-Josh.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry im sorry


	37. Just Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh   
> oh n o

Tyler was free. 

Physically, that is. 

He crawled to Josh, shaking. 

He touched him. 

Touched the beautiful features he had missed for so long. 

Always there, but never allowed. 

"Josh.." Tyler breathed, a quiet sob escaping his lips. 

"Tyler...?" 

"Oh my god, Josh.." Tyler smiled and cried, he cried into Josh's shoulder, choking on sobs. 

"I love you, I love you so fucking much, I love you, Josh." Tyler kissed him hotly, tears slipping between their lips. 

It was full of blood and tears and sweat but that was fine. 

Everything was fine. 

"Tyler.." Josh smiled. 

"I don't even care if we don't get out of here," Tyler breathed, his forehead against Josh's.   
"I'm just happy to be with you." 

"I love you so much, Tyler." 

"I love you." 

_I always did care what you think. ___


	38. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well

"I'm never leaving you again." 

"Ever." 

They were alone and it was dark. 

They were hurt and bloody and bruised, beaten and cut, sore and woozy. 

But they were together. 

And everything was okay. 

"He's gone." 

"Blurry?" 

Tyler nodded. 

"I...I miss him. He saved us. Saved you." 

"Everything is fine now, Ty." 

"How will we get out of here?" 

"They'll find us soon enough." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

Tyler laid his head against Josh's chest. 

"I trust you." 

"I love you." 

Loud booms sounded outside. 

Tyler closed his eyes and smiled. 

They got closer. 

"POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" 

Josh sighed and played with a strand of Tyler's hair. 

"Blurry didn't save us, Tyler." 

"What..?" 

"Those vials were meant to kill us. We're going to die." 

"How d'you-?" 

"I heard them talking when they brought me here. It's okay, though. I get to be with you one last time." 

"I love you. I love you so much and I'm glad I get to spend this with you. I'm so glad.." 

Tyler's vision was foggy and he smiled, wiping away a tear. 

"I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since the day I first saw those beautiful eyes, I knew." 

Josh felt light-headed. 

Tyler leaned in and connected their lips one last time, fingers intertwining. 

Everything went white. 

And that was okay. 

Because now

All the scars were healed 

All the bruises gone 

They were free 

They were together 

And that was okay.

It was a small funeral.

A figure stood in front of their tombstones, dark and gloomy.

"I always did care what you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is here that we end.  
> I hope you enjoyed it <3  
> sorry for making you cry

**Author's Note:**

> I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door no 
> 
>  
> 
> Now read that in the blandest voice you have and say bubbles angrily.  
> Did I make you smile yet?  
> Hehe


End file.
